Second Blood
by Shanethewritter
Summary: I couldn't find a Rambo sub-category so I put it in a rocky one. This story picks upwhere Rambo IV left off thos whodidn't see that movie pr any other rambo watch them.


John Rambo decides to return to America after his 26 year absence from it. He wanted to see the changes that he missed, but most of all he is going to visit his father in his old farmhouse at Bowie, Arizona. When he arrived, there were a group of people in black attire standing in the backyard. He didn't like this one bit. Rambo went into the backyard, and saw them burying a coffin and a minister giving the last rites. He then realized: his father was dead. He knew how to handle a death of his friends during his time in Vietnam. Unfortunately he couldn't handle the death of a family member just the same, so he broke down and cried. After a couple hours of grieving, he calmed down and took a seat at the gravesite. The other patrons knew who Rambo was, from the time he nearly destroyed Hope Washington, to his Heroic rescue of the missionaries in Burma. None of them were aware of his status as a Green Beret, until then. Some of them view John as an unsung hero, while others look at him in disgust because of the destruction he caused. After the funeral, everybody leaves except one man who approaches Rambo and says "You must be John, I am your father's attorney; before he died he asked me to give this to you if I find you." He gives Rambo a sealed envelope. He broke the seal and took out 2 pieces of paper one containing the deed to the farm and the other, a will stating that all of his father's assets go to him. Rambo was happy about the fact despite his absence that his father still cares about him. The next day he unpacks his equipment which includes: his clothes, his medals, his compound bow and his hunting knife. He goes to the store pick up some supplies he needs to restore the house, and feed the horses. Just as he was leaving he was stopped by another man who says "Settling in already are you?" this man was dressed in a white business suit and black tie. Rambo then asked "Can I help you with something." The business man then let out a sinister grin revealing a gold tooth where the canine is supposed to be "Well…" he began "I hear that you've inherited old man Rambo's horse farm, now I have been trying to buy that piece of land for years and the guy just wouldn't budge, now since you are now the owner and seem like a reasonable guy I will pay you $10 000 for it. Is that al right?" Rambo then gave him a cold stare and said "No" Trying to keep his grin, the businessman then said "Fine I'll offer you $30 000." Rambo stuck to his answer. Angry, the businessman then grabbed John by the shirt and firmly said "Listen you punk, I practically bought this piece of shit town and after I get this land I officially own all of Bowie. Now I can have this land peacefully if you take this offer, or I can take it by force. You don't want that kind of pain in your life." Rambo then grabbed his face with one hand causing him to let go of the shirt and grab his arm. Rambo then said "You don't know what real pain is unless you have been me or been where I have, been. Have you ever seen pieces of your friends splattered all over the place? Have you ever been tortured in a way where you can never forget about it? No all you ever do is sit behind your desk and count your fucking money and sign forms that state whether or not people no matter how good they are they can't live in there own house. As long as I am around you will never take my dad's farm. Let it go." He then threw the businessman to the ground, took his supplies and walked home. He after restoring the house, he set traps all over the land, but makes sure they don't harm his livestock. As he is, sharpening his knife, Rambo hears a twig snap and a loud scream. One of his traps was set off. Rambo takes his compound bow and goes out to investigate. He sees a teenage boy caught upside down in one of his snare traps. He cuts the trap and brings the kid in his house and asks "What the hell are you doing on my property?" The kid explained that about year ago that his family was killed in a house fire in Phoenix. Since then he lived his life as a drifter, and because of that he was harassed by cops everywhere he went, when all he wanted was food a job and a place to stay. Rambo sympathized with the kid since he was treated the same way when he was young. He didn't want the kid to walk the same road he did so he let him stay. He gave the kid his old room while he sleeps in his father's and offered him a job doing chores around the farm. Rambo also taught him the survival techniques he learned in Vietnam. He treated the kid as if he was his own son, but didn't want to make the kid think that he'll replace his birth parents. The next month Rambo and the kid (whose name is Sam) was tending to the horses when they heard a BANG! John grabbed his bow and Sam grabbed a shot gun and they went out and saw that one of the free range horses is dead. There was a bullet in its head and on its side in white paint reads: TAKE THE DEAL!!! Sam asked "Should we call the cops?" Rambo coldly said "No" remembering how bad the cops treated him in Hope. Then that night, Rambo went with a tank of gas to the real estate building that the man in white works, which wasn't hard to find since he put a picture of himself on the sign. Because of that sign he learned the name of his future enemy: Quentin Bates. Rambo snuck into the back door and went in to the boiler room. He then dumped the gas all over the inside of the room. He then took a match out of his pocket, lit it and threw it on the gas. As the room lit up he ran out and went home. Meanwhile, Bates was just riding his car up to his work place, only to see it come up in flames. As shocked as he was he came out of his car yelling and screaming hysterically at the burning building ending his gibberish with "RAMBO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

The next day Quentin Bates, calls in a meeting with the board of directors figuring out what to do with Rambo. They agree not to get the police involved with this because Rambo may tie them with trespassing on private property and killing his livestock. One person suggested using Rambo's commanding officer General Samuel Trautman. Unfortunately that plan would fail on two accounts: 1. being that Trautman is dead. 2. If he was alive he would side with Rambo. They were left with one option; they called in Sheriff William Teasle of the Hope County Police. That's right, the same Teasle that harassed Rambo to the point where he declared his one man war against the cops. This war resulted in the death of Deputy Arthur Gault and left many of the other county police including Teasle wounded. Nothing would please him more that to have another chance to kill Rambo. He even trained to surpass the former Green Beret to prepare for a moment like this. As soon as he got the call, he packed up and headed to Bowie. Meanwhile Rambo started preparing his weapons, knowing that Bates will strike back. He sharpened his knife, tightened his bow and he then packed a separate bag. He took that bag into Sam's room while he was in there. He then said "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave. This bag's got all your stuff." Confused Sam asked "Why?" Rambo explained that he rejected Quentin Bates' offer to take the farm and that they both declared war on each other and that if he saw Sam that he'll use him to get to Rambo. Sam then asked "Did you say Bates?" Rambo nodded and asked "You know him." Sam explained that Bates tried to get his father to sell his house in Phoenix and when he refused, the house was burned down with him in it. Sam was on his way home from high school when it happened and after the funeral he found and took evidence that Bates bought the property illegally and Sam was on the run since then. His plan was to send the evidence to the nearest law enforcement agency and just when the warrant was out, he would kill Bates. Before Rambo could say anything a loud bang rang out Rambo came out and saw Teasle, along with a group of Hope's former policemen. They were armed with M16s while Teasle himself was armed with an M60 machinegun not just any one, but the same one Rambo shot him with. "HEY RAMBO!!!! IT'S ME THE KINGSHIT COP YOU TOLD TRAUTMAN ABOUT!!!" They then opened fire on the front of the farmhouse tearing the grass and walls to shreds. Rambo then grabbed Sam and dragged him to a trap door that Led to the back of the farm. He told Sam to take what ever evidence he has to the local police and get out. Rambo then gave Sam the bag he packed for him and sent him off. He then grabbed his bow and grenade arrows and opened fired on Teasle's men. Meanwhile, Sam is running out the back into the woods only to be spotted by 2 of Teasle's other friends who were expecting Rambo. Remembering his survival training, Sam climbed the nearest tree till he sat on a stable branch and opened his bag there was: Ropes, matches, sharp, pongee sticks, 2 10lb weights and a new bowie Knife, which was Rambo's gift to him. The 2 guys are standing under the tree as they are looking around for Sam; a noose wraps around one of the guy's necks and pulls him up 3 ft. height fast and broke his neck instantly. The other guy takes a knife and cuts his dead friend loose. As he does that, the rope up faster goes and the bag with the 10 lb weights which was used as a counterweight for the noose falls on his head, knocking him out instantly. Sam then climbed down only to be captured by a third guy. He takes Sam's knife, throws him into a van and drives off. As Rambo finishes off what was left of Teasle's men, Teasle's gun runs out of ammo. Rambo then takes his knife and throws it at Teasle's leg wounding him. He then runs out to face his enemy head on when he gets to him Teasle utters the same words he said the last time they fought "Go ahead , Go ahead and Do it you crazy sonovabitch!" Rambo just gave him a cold stare and then took his knife out of Teasle's leg and walked off. Teasle then took out his side arm and pulled the trigger. Rambo then jerked around and fired his grenade arrow back at him and hit him in the chest, causing a messy explosion. He then picked up the M60 and headed for Teasle's truck which contained extra ammo for his gun. He then drove to Bates' main building. Then he stormed into the office where Bates is sitting. "It's over Quentin…" Rambo began "The cops will be coming any minute because of your illegal real estate." "Oh really?" Bates responded and then snapped his fingers and then Teasle's last henchman is approaching with Sam, holding him at knifepoint with his own knife. "How can the cops arrest me without evidence?" Bates began "Besides I don't need to buy the land from you anyway since my attorney suggested I would sue you for the damage caused on you caused on my building and when I win I will take your land as settlement." Sam reached into his pocket and the henchman grabbed his hand and revealed matches. He then asked rudely "What can't a guy have a fucking smoke before he dies?" Bates the motioned to the henchman to let him go, he then pulls out of his pocket, what appears to be two thick cigarettes he then winks at Rambo who instinctively knew what was going on. Sam then turned around and stuck the would be cigarettes in the henchman's eyes. The henchman dropped Sam's knife to cover his eyes, only to be shot by Rambo. Sam grabs his knife and chases after a running Bates. The chase leads to a rooftop where Sam throws his knife at Bates' back, disabling him. He then grabs Bates who asks "Where do you do fit in this picture?" which Sam responds "My father sends his regards." He then disembowels Bates and pushes him off the roof. He then looks down to see the splattered corpse of the man who killed his father. As he looks, Rambo walks up to him and says "It's over." To which Sam replies "Nothing is over."

The next day the cops cleared Rambo and Sam of the killings as they were ruled out as self defense and because the evidence of Bates' corruption is exposed. Rambo then packs his bag and heads for the door. He signs the deed of the farm over to Sam, much to his objection. Sam begins his new life after saying goodbye to his father-figure. As for Rambo he decides to go out to the rest of America to see the rest of the changes he missed. Who knows what he'll encounter during his joruney.

END


End file.
